A Secret of Fire
by rozes-aren't-ill
Summary: Kai is part of the League of Assassins. His Master wants him to infiltrate the Ninja to get Lord Garmadon's son also his right hand's son. Just, Kai doesn't know them, not really. The team regroups a thief, a nindroid who has a virus, an assassin, Master's son and... His sister. (Pairing: Lavashipping)
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Here my new story! Oh, and, sorry for the mistakes for the Chapter 8 on my other story. But, whatever, hope you enjoy this new story!**

 **I don't own Ninjago.**

Kai P.O.V.

I was sitting on my bed. After a long day of training, I was expecting of my Chief to give me a mission. It was habitually like this. Lord Garmadon habitually gave me a mission of killing someone. Habitually, Jeanne Brookstone, her right hand, went in my room to tell me to go at Chief's room.

I remembered Nya and my parents. It had been a long time ago I haven't seen them. Sometimes, I'm asking myself what she may looks like now. Maybe she's at that school in Ninjago. It looks like it's a good school. In some of my missions, I went in the city and I saw this school. Whatever, she may has a normal life and me, I'm stuck in the League of Assassins of the great Lord Garmadon. Since I've been kidnapped at, I think, thirteen years old.

I was lost in my deepest thoughts when Jeanne came in my room.

"Come. The Chief wants to see you."

I stood up and walked behind her. I was wondering what mission he will give me. Another murder? Pretty much, I think. We walked for a while, before standing in front of a dark purple door. Jeanne knocked at the door and I heard the Chief's voice saying we could enter.

"Well, hello Kai."

"Hello Master."

"You probably know you'll have another mission."

"Yes Master. So, who will be my victim?"

"This is not exactly what you think."

"What do you mean, Master?"

"It is an infiltration mission, Kai. You'll infiltrate the ninja, because you need to bring to us Jeanne's son and mine. You have one month to accomplish your mission."

I blinked for a few seconds for understanding what he said. It was an infiltrate mission. Something I'd never done. Something I'm scared to fail, because I know what are the consequences.

"Of course, Master. Who are they?"

"My son's name is Cole Brookstone." The woman said. She was looking at me straight in the eyes as she said: "He's the master of Earth. He has black hair and bright emerauld eyes."

Much like her. She had black long hair in a ponytail. Like she said, her eyes are bright green, but I couldn't say they were emerauld. She was small, but it was useful for her.

"I think you've heard of my son, Lloyd. Blond hair, green eyes, he's small and he's the green ninja."

"Yes, I've heard of him."

"So get ready. Go change yourself, they can't know your part of the League."

"Yes, Master."

I had to do what the Chief wants me to do. I had to get prepared physically and mentally because I had a bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting with the Ninja

**Here my second chapter. And I already have a favorite: KaiRocksRainbow! Thank you very much. So chapter 2!**

 **I don't own it, like always...**

Kai P.O.V.

When the League said what happened to me like if I wasn't an assassin, it happened on a way or another. Sure, it was not that bad, but I still got some scars. Never on my training I'd been tortured or something like that. Only if I disobeyed. And this happened a lot when I was younger. I was stubborn and rebel, but the League changed me into a perfect little and obedient assassin.

The thing was to me to go at some village near our monastery. When I got here, people were running to me, checking if I was alright. Of course I was, but I couldn't show it. An old woman brought me at her house, with the citizens on her footsteps. The lady was checking on my injuries, asked me what happened and if I had someone to tell I was here. I only said:

"I'm the master of Fire."

She blinked a few seconds and a man behind her said:

"Someone need to tell the Ninja that the master of Fire is here. Now."

Our plan was working, like Chief had planned it. If I could say, I would say that I'm nervous to fail, but maybe it's my chance to experiment something normal.

"They're on their way, don't worry."

I respond with a nod. I didn't want to talk very much and it made more sense to me that if I was tortured, I wouldn't talk that much.

After a few minutes in the house of the old lady, people were starting to say that they were here. I couldn't help it, I was curious who was the famous Ninja.

The woman stood up as she turned her head to see where they where. She slowly went on the right and I discovered two people in a Ninja gi. One was green, so I guess he was the green ninja, Lloyd. The other had a ninja gi red and blue. It takes me a while to understand his or her element was the water, but his or her eyes, I saw it was a girl. The emotion that her eyes showed was surprise. They widened as she said:

"Kai? Is that you?"

"How do you know me?" I asked in confusion. And why the voice seemed familiar?

"Oh, hum." She removed her hoodie and I saw a face who seemed also familiar. Blue eyes, little nose, small black hair... It isn't...

"Nya?"

"Oh my God! Kai!" She hugged me pretty hard that I couldn't breathe.

"Nya... I can't-"

"Oh, right. Sorry." She helped me getting on my feet. She was smiling at me with bright eyes. Even if I'm happy to see her, she could be a threat to the mission.

"Hum? You know each other?" We turned to see the green ninja's face. He was like his father had described him.

"Yeah. He's my brother."

"What? You're her sibling?"

"Yes. But whatever, we should go-"

"Where were you? You just... Disappear!"

"I think he's right, we should go to the Bounty."

She looked at me again, like to prove herself I'm not an illusion.

"Okay, fine then."

* * *

"So, where were you?"

We arrived at the "Bounty." Nya said that the others where in the city, saving the world, something like that. We went to her room, with Lloyd on our footsteps. We sit down on her bed and I began my explanations.

"You know guys about the League of Assassins?"

"Yes." The blond said darkly. "My dad've told me about this. Apparently, he is the Chief of this League."

"We're lucky we don't have to face them. I don't know what would happen. But, you were there?"

"Yes, they kidnapped me. I don't know why, but I think it amuses Garmadon to see me suffer. Maybe because I'm an elemental master."

"Maybe."

"We're back!"

The shout got my attention. I followed the green ninja and my sister throught the Bounty. We arrived on the deck where three guys in Ninja gi were standing over there. One in blue, the second in white and the last one in black.

The blue one was a brunette. He had a little scar near his left eye on his elbow. His eyes were blue electric and had his little expression of being amused.

The second one had blond hair, but not like Lloyd. His icy eyes were analyzing all around him, like a robot.

Finally, the last one. He got shaggy black hair, a pale skin, muscles and the most beautiful eyes I'd ever met. They were bright emerauld with a little touch of green forest. They were deep and mysterious and if I could, I would get lost in his magnificent eyes.

The thing was I thought he was an angel. The perfect mysterious boy I would fallen if I'd go to the school. He was the angel which was named Cole and I needed to bring to my master and Jeanne, his mother.


	3. Chapter 3: Kai's new home

**Chapter 3! Yeah! Here it is! Oh, sorry, for my other story, when Heather asked Kai if Cole was his boyfriend, I forgot to write that Kai blushed, but whatever. I really talk French, you know. It's my native language. But, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I think it's the last time I write this : I don't own Ninjago.**

Kai P.O.V.

"Hum, who is that?" The blue one asked. I still had my eyes on the black ninja, who was staring at me.

"Jay, this is Kai, Kai this is Jay-"

"Hey! I'm the master of Lightning!"

"I think he notices, whatever, here's Zane-"

"Hi."

"And Cole."

Cole didn't do anything. Just a small nod. He looked at me a short moment, then he left the deck.

"Hum, hi?" I waved my hand when he passed besides me, but he ignored it.

"Don't worry, Cole is... Well, the most different of us." Nya said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"We're all different... Well, except me, but they all have their darker side at the surface."

"I still don't get it."

Jay appeared in my face as he said:

"For me, before Sensei recruted me, I was a thief."

"And Zane is a nindroid with a virus. This causes the dead of his father."

I blinked. They were not the people I was expecting, but I was worst then them.

"And me, you already know my dad's Lord Garmadon." Lloyd said with a smile. I now understand what they were doing, they were introducing themselves because they wanted me to be part of them. Or was I deceiving myself?

"But, what about Cole?" I asked. I didn't see how a beautiful boy could mad, insane or even have blood on his hands.

"That, my friend, it is Cole's decision to tell you about his past or not. We can't tell you." Zane answered.

 _My friend._ He said _my friend_. Was it that easy to infiltrate them? Or I had more things to learn from them?

Someone arrived on the deck. He was old, with a white beard and a hat. His face showed wisedom and patience. I'd already see that face in the League. Master had showed him and said he was his brother. He said he was a Sensei and known on the name Sensei Wu. Chief said Wu was recruting people with abilities, elemental masters. He said he was searching the green ninja and the masters of Earth, Lightning, Ice and Fire. Master said also Wu had found someone else instead of me, the master of water. Just, I didn't know it was my sister.

"Well, who we have here?" Wu said and was studying me attentively. I didn't know, but it put pressure on me, like if I was scared he'll know my secret within a second.

"Sensei, he is my brother, Kai. The master of Fire."

"The master of Fire? Well, Kai, where were you all this time?"

"The... League of A-Assassin kidnapped me, an-and-" I was that nervous that I couldn't say a sentence properly.

"You were in the hands of my brother. Hmm." He came closer to me and looked at my scars. Wu was studying each of them and then, he looked up and smiled at me softly.

"We would love if you would join the Ninja. What do you think?"

I blinked. Here was the perfect time to infiltrate them correctly and gaining their trust.

"Of course! It was what I wanted all my life." It was half of the Truth. I wanted to get out of the League, but maybe not being a ninja.

"Well, welcome at your new house, Kai."


	4. Chapter 4: Backgrounds

**Chapter 4! Chapter 4! With little Kai who have a crush on Cole! If you haven't notice...**

 ***(it means I don't own it)**

Kai P.O.V.

Zane and Lloyd installed a bed in the room of Cole. At first, I wanted to be with my sister and I didn't see the interest to be with the "antisocial" even if I thought he was cute. The guys convinced me with this way, the master of earth will trust me more faster. But I wasn't sure to trust their tactic, because he was just reading, listening to music or drawing something.

Whatever, I hadn't had that kind of sleep. When I sleep eight hours each night. When someone didn't wake me up for some mission. When I hadn't had nightmares.

When we eat, it was often Zane who cooked, because it looked like it's him the best. And I could tell. Every plates he did were perfect. Better than the League.

I'd learn a lot from the others.

First, their skills and powers. The best who could to enter the League were Cole and Lloyd. Of course, the sons of the two person who are the most important. Even, I would say Cole. The others didn't have his way... _Deadly_ when he fought with agility. I could call it his Deadly Agility. He's pretty fast and quick. The master of earth came out without being breathless even after his most perfect perfomance. Lloyd is similar without Cole's deadly skills. Quick, faster, strong, confident. Those were the words who could describe his way to do things. Zane, Jay and Nya were at equality. Zane calculated more its movements than the others, Jay is more straight, always wanting to get at one point, and Nya's really focusing on her things. Not very much can deconcentrate her, but she still needed more training.

Second, their background. Like Jay, his parents were not that rich, so he decided to steal for them. He had said that it was him who was gaining all this money, but one day, the brunette had been caught. His parents had discovered the Truth when the cops called at their home. They were at a point so disappointed, that made Jay running away from his home. Not longer after, Wu had found him and recruited him. For Zane, if we could say, he was perfectly normal. He was living with his father, but one day, he caught a virus. This one was formed by the Overload, so it made Zane murdered his father. Long time after, he ran far away from his old home. He couldn't believe what he had done and refused people to get near him, because the virus was still in him. Only Sensei Wu convince him to trust him. Only Wu succeeded at cancel almost all effects, but the virus was still in the nindroid. Nya had been recruited after my disappearance. It looked like she had been searching for me a hole year. Lloyd, I already knew his story and Cole was still a total mystery to me. The others said that when they arrived, he was already there.

I couldn't just imagine what worse he'd been through, it was unimaginable.

* * *

Cole P.O.V.

Zane and Lloyd had placed Kai's bed in my bedroom. I know also that Nya and Jay were part of their plan. They're my friends, but sometimes I just want to kill them, but it's not what I really want.

Kai snored when he sleeped. I couldn't say it prevented me to sleep, because I don't sleep for other reasons. Each night, I went outside staring at the stars. No one ever noticed I went outside every night and Kai wouldn't the one.

I'd heard the conversations at the table. My teammates had told about their past. I didn't want to, but maybe I should. It's just something I'd noticed from Kai. He's not normal. Not liked what he'd been through, but something more darker.

I was listenning to Fall Out Boy when the master of Fire entered in our room. I think he didn't know that I knew he was here. So, he sat on his bed, in front of him, and was staring at Kai was about to talk, I said:

"I know you're here." Without looking up. I put my headphones beside me and took some drawings in my caneva. I think he didn't know he could talk to me, so I added: "Are you mute or something?"

"Hum... I'm not. Can ask you a question?"

"Isn't that a question?"

"Hum, yeah... But-"

"Yeah, yeah, you can."

"Why are you so cold toward me?"

"If I want to keep it to me, would you mind?"

"Seriously, I mean... If we're teammates, we should know each other, right?"

I stared at him for a moment. He wanted me to trust him, but still... There's something not right about him.

"You will know it on time." I tidied my things under my bed. I put the blanket on me and turned to make my back faced him.

"But-"

"'Night."

I heard a sigh behind me, but I didn't care. After all, the others had passed by this way with me too. I couldn't just trust someone that easily, being attached without being sure of what I'm doing and being hurt that easily like before.

 **Cole really have a bad past. That's why he can't trust people that easily. But this time, Cole, you're right about your feeling.**


	5. Chapter 5: Cole's Background

**Have you heard about BuzzFeedVideo with their "Weirdest Misheard Lyrics"? It is so funny to watch! But anyway, it is Chapter 5!**

It was the middle of the night when I woke up. At first, I was going to the bathroom, but I noticed that the bed of Cole was empty. At first, I freaked out. I didn't have any idea of what could have happen to him.

So I checked all the rooms of the bounty. Bathrooms, kitchen, living room, bedrooms, all. When I discovered my sister was sleeping with Jay, I thought I would throw up. But I didn't, which was good.

When I got out, the night was beautiful. The stars shone in the night blue sky. The white moon reflected on the water above us. The cool wind was running through my hair and made me feel relax. The clouds were circling around the flying boat. Then, I saw him.

He was standing over the edge of the bounty, feet in the void of the sky. His hair were flying through the air and looked like more lighter. With the moon's light, his skin was more brighter. He was looking up at the stars.

I silently went over him. When I was behind him, I only said:

"Hey."

He looked around, to find me standing behind him. Cole just turned his head over the void and stayed silent.

"Care if I join?"

And still, he only did a small nod without looking at me. I was wondering why, but what could I say?

"The night's beautiful."

"I know." He said, but not like habitually. It was more kind, not colder.

It had been a whole week since our first meet. I remembered he only had done a small nod from my "Hum, hi?" and went away. I remember our little conversation before going to sleep. The way he'd laughed when Jay had done a prank on me, a small, discret and soft laugh. The way he smiled when he was listenning to music, like if he had remember something. His little sarcastic comments when Jay'd done mistakes or something. After this whole week, I'd seen him under another day.

"You go often outside at night?"

"Every night, to be honest." He said with a soft smile.

"Really?" I couldn't believe it. And for his training, he's completely normal.

"Yep."

"Well, I didn't notice at every night then."

"Normal, you snore at night."

I looked at him weirdly. Was he laughing about me?

"Is it me or you're not the one I've first met?"

He sighed before speaking. The dark haired boy was looking in my eyes straight for the first time during tonight.

"Kai, understand me, it is very difficult for me to trust people. Things happened in the past..." He turned his head right in front of him. His eyes showed sadness when he added: "I've also done things not correct..."

"Jay and Zane did too. I can't see what could be worse."

"I went over the edge, Kai. I..." Another sigh. I was waiting for the continue, but he didn't.

"What?"

"I-I... I think I should start by the very beginning." Cole was telling me his background? I blinked for a second, but I nodded at him.

"Well, if we could say, my dad wasn't the best. He always wanted me to be like him, a dancer. Just, I didn't want. My dad'd gotten angry often and hurt me on those times. Lucky I was to have my mother." The mention of Jeanne made me flinch, but I quickly retook myself and listened to Cole. "She was always there for me. Always there to confort me from my dad. She promised me that she would always be by my side, but... She lied. She disappeared, leaving me with my insane dad. I wasn't only the one who was affected by mom's leaving, also my dad. He had gotten drunk and begun to hit me. One day, I'd enough and... I killed him. But it wasn't like Zane. I meant that. After, I ran away and I'd met people. They were saying they would treat me better. After what happened, I needed someone to trust desperately. So, I came with them. It appeared they were assassins in a League. They brought me to their League, training me like one of them. Two years after, I wanted to be free, but the only way to be free frim them was killing all of them. After, I ran and ran until I met Sensei. Habitually, I wouldn't have trust him, but he had that wisedom in his eyes... I trust him automatically. He took me at his monastery and treated me like if I was his own son. And, all this happened when I was nine."

I was wordless. The reason why he had difficult to trust people was now that evident. The choc was that rude. Also, he shouldn't have that much blood on his hands at that age. He should have been like the other kids. Just, I couldn't help it, but thinking that Cole wasn't that different than me.

"I'm sorry for you. I didn't know."

"It's okay. I-I... I'm slowly recovering from this."

"Do you want a hug?"

He hesitated for a while. I guessed it's been a while he hadn't had a hug from someone. He nodded finally and came closer. I put my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged me back by squeezing me harder.

All was perfect, we were hugging under the night sky, with shining stars. Only, I remembered at that moment my mission. I shouldn't gotten closer to my enemies especially my targets, but I'd still fallen for one of them.


	6. Chapter 6: Funny Situation

**Chapter 6! Yeahhh! So... that's it. Yeah, I'm ridiculous. Anyway, the beginning will be... you'll see. ;) I can't believe I will do a little "FriendZone" from Cole (shame)**

Kai P.O.V.

When I woke up, I was holding something, or more someone. I had my arms around it and I felt hands on my arms. I had my head in someone's hair, but I couldn't remember who it was. It smelled like fresh dirt and wood. I smile softly and I felt like I was going to sleep again. Only, I heard a noise that woke me up immediatly.

"How cute is it?"

The one in my arms woke up too. He turned his head and I saw Cole. I blushed, he blushed and the dark haired boy pushed me far away from me.

"Well? What happened here?"

Lloyd was standing behind us. The green ninja was in pajamas. He'd crossed his arms and had a mocking smile with his left elbow up.

""N-Nothing!" Cole said quickly.

"We were just staring at the stars!"

"After we talked a bit-"

"And we hugged-"

"And I think we fall asleep, that's all!" Cole shouted. He was blushing to the ears.

"Oh. I see. So... No little kiss?" The blond grinned, but noticed his mistake when the master of Earth stood up and ran fater him.

"LLOYD! I SWEAR- I PROMISE I WILL GET YOU!"

"UNCLE! ZANE! ANYONE! HEEEEEELP!"

I laughed a bit and saw Jay and Nya coming in my way.

"What happened?" Nya asked, confused.

"Yeah, what happened that made Cole wanting to kill the Green Ninja? Plus, he can't defend himself. That means only one thing, someone had laughed about him, or someone'd done a prank on him."

I explained what happened. Nya was smiling at some part, like when we hugged. Jay was indecipherable, but at the end, he said with a big smile:

"Aren't you in love?"

"What? No-"

"Kai, it is okay to be gay." My sister added softly.

"Yeah! We don't see any problem with that! Cole's my bro! I'm sure he'll-"

"I don't hear you! LALALALALALALA!" I put my hands on my ears to not hear what they said.

The problem wasn't that I deny my feelings, the porblem was I wasn't on their side.

* * *

Nya P.O.V.

"I don't hear you! LALALALALALALA!" He put his hands on his ears and walked away.

Me and Jay looked at him, leaving us. Jay'd still his mouth open since Kai cut him off. He turned around to face me, but had still his electric blue eyes on my brother. His hands fell besides him when he decided to speak again.

"What was that?"

I looked back at where my hot-headed of brother went and met Jay's eyes. I smiled softly as I said:

"He's a hot-headed who is stubborn and a mule head. Thinking of him, gay makes his ego drop."

"Well, that was childish." Jay confessed as me and him left the place.

"Like if you aren't childish."

"I'm not!"

"It's what you think."

"And you, you're... you're so you!"

"Isn't that a compliment?"

"I don't know anymore."

* * *

Cole P.O.V.

"LLOYD! I SWEAR- I PROMISE I WILL GET YOU!"

"UNCLE! ZANE! ANYONE! HEEEEEELP!"

I ran after that little brat. We went to the kitchen where Zane was doing the breakfast.

"Zane! HELP ME!" Lloyd screamed as he went behind Zane.

The nindroid looked at him, then at me and again at the blond. "What happened?"

"Just a little joke!"

"Just a _little_ JOKE?!"

"Lloyd, you know that Cole and jokes and pranks on him do not go well together."

"I know, but they were in a funny situation and I wanted to see their reactions!"

"Next time you will know. Well, I will let you in the hands of Cole and hope you'll survive."

"NO! Don't do this to me! Pleeeeeaaaase!"

"Sorry. Good luck!"

Lloyd looked at me and I smiled evilly.

"Ready to run?"

"Not... really."

"Are you breathless?"

"Yeah... yeah, you could... say that."

"Me, no."

"Not fair!"

 **Bromance between Cole and Lloyd. How sweet it is! Well, Kai always have his mission in mind. You know what, Kai? You spoil perfect moments with you new family with having this in mind!**

 **MissPurple**


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Drawings and Paintings

**Chapter 7 is here. (Sigh) I'm asking myself when the final will come. I mean, it is soooooooooo sad! I can't wait to see what will be on the reviews.**

Jay P.O.V.

"You love him."

"No."

"Do you love him?"

"Jay!"

"What?! I'm asking, nothing else!"

In front of me, Cole sighed. After that little event, everyone was curious of what really happened. What if what Kai told me wasn't true?

"So you aren't..?"

"Jay, use your head. If I'm telling no, what will you think?" There was this annoyed look in his eyes, it was so funny.

"I will think you don't want to admit you love him."

"Oh! For the love of God's sake!"

We were in the living room. Me and Lloyd was playing video games while Cole was sitting on the ground, against the wall, and was drawing.

"Seriously, you should stop. I got what happen when you go on on this story between them." Lloyd said without moving his eyes from the screen.

"You've heard that? You should trust Lloyd, you know Jay."

"Soooooo, anything you two?"

"I'm on the edge. I have enough." He stood up and went out of the room.

"Look Lloyd, I don't have to feel his anger, I'm his bro." I said when the blond paused the game for looking at the door. A smile crossed his face and said:

"I wouldn't be sure."

"C'mon! Let's keep playing!"

"Shhhhhh! Be quiet!"

We stayed in silence for a moment. I didn't see why, so I was going to tell Lloyd something, but I heard Cole saying :

"Jay is cheating on you, Nya."

"What? I don't believe it."

"Trust me, he met some girl down in Ninjago and..."

"WHY?!"

"I don't know Nya, I don't know."

I ran as fast as I could. When I arrived in the kitchen, Cole was hugging Nya and smiling evilly at me.

"Nya! It isn't... It isn't true... At all..."

My girlfriend went away from the master of Earth perfectly fine.

"I know. You would never do that to me."

"HA!" but my "HA!" was all breathless.

"Jay, don't be too happy. It was just a little something from what I can do. Next time you better shut up when I will tell you."

He said all that with a deadly emotion in his eyes and his voice. I knew also what that guy was capable of and I forgot I didn't want to mess with him.

"See ya later!" He left the piece all smiling happily. How could he do that? I mean, threatening someone and after being all "Joy!" Nobody could do that, only if you were Cole or insane.

I whispered in the ear of Nya when Cole wasn't here anymore:

"They are exactly the same. The two of them are in deny."

"Yes. Totally deny."

"That's why they are in love with each other."

* * *

Cole P.O.V.

To be honest, I didn't know how I felt about Kai. Our friendship had been created only two days ago and I wasn't sure what to think. I still had difficulties with my emotions, so.

Sometimes, I felt like my emotions were like a tornado or something like that. So many people had betrayed me and it made that I don't know anymore how to interpret those. So, must of the time, I'm indifferent from what happens. Jay, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, all of them, helped me with that, but still.

Without I noticed, I'd painted me, standing with my hands on my ears. All around, there were different colours. Nobody, but me, could understand what they meant. They were my emotions. There were most of red, blue, yellow, grey and black. Anger, sadness, fear, confusion and... One I couldn't tell. But there were a little bit of green and pink. Joy and happiness also friendship or love.

Sometimes, it happened. When I thought of something and I was drawing or painting, it happened to me to draw what I had in mind.

I hid my painting with the others who were named "Personal". Habitually, I don't mind if Jay or Zane looked at my arts, but these... They're troubling. Like when I was twelve, I paint myself standing in blood over dozens of dead people, those of the League. The background was red and black. The most troubling was the deadly look I'd made. Or me, falling in a black hole. When I did it, it was at night, after I'd had a nightmare about my mom's leaving.

There's a few about my team and people could see them. I did all important fights we had, like with the Serpentine, the Overlord, Zane's sacrifice, Master Chen, the tournament of the elements, Morro, Nadakhan... Or only a specific ninja. That selfish Jay wanted me to do him while he fought someone. Like if I was gonna to sit down during a fight and asking for everyone to stop moving.

"Hey!"

I hadn't noticed Kai entering our room _and_ looking over my shoulder on my "Personal Drawings/Paintings". I quickly closed my things, but he had already saw.

"What are those?"

"Just some drawings and paintings."

"Can I see or..."

I made a noise, like if I was a little bit discomfort, and I pointed the title of my binder.

"Oh. I didn't see."

"Yeah. I understand. Plus, you didn't know I had a binder titled : "Personal."

"Yes. You come? We'll eat."

"Of course."

* * *

Kai P.O.V.

I arrived in our room. Zane told me to tell Cole supper was ready. The first place I thought about, was our bedroom.

When I arrived, the black ninja was standing over a mess, his back facing me. Or more like, a lot of sheets. They had drawings or paintings on it. I knew that because of all that time Cole drew before going to bed.

I was curious, so I looked over his shoulder. I didn't see much, a specific painting caught my eyes. I was all red, black and white. So much red on the Cole on his painting. So much dead people all around him. His sword in his hand seemed not real, like his deadly look. His beautiful shaggy hair had blood in it, which was dropping on the floor.

I retook my senses and decided to tell the master of Earth we'll eat.

"Hey!"

He looked at me as he closed his binder.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Just some drawings and paintings."

"Can I see or..."

He made a noise and pointed the title of his binder.

"Oh. I didn't see."

"Yeah. I understand. Plus, you didn't know I had a binder titled : "Personal."

"Yes. You come? We'll eat."

"Of course."

I let him pass first. Before closing the door, I stopped and thought about what I saw. Was his memories of his old League was that horrible? Were there things I didn't know, like how rude they were? Maybe Cole had a worst past then me. Anyway, the others must waiting for me.


	8. Chapter 8: Down in Ninjago

**Chapter 8. Yep. It is here. At one o' clock. I'm such an asshole.**

Cole P.O.V.

The others chose on going in the city after our training. Personally, I didn't want to, but everyone else thought it would be a good idea. Even Sensei said it would be good if we went outside for some time. Nya took some money, as well for Lloyd. Zane, Jay and Kai didn't bring anything. For me, I got my iPod and my headphones.

So, we went to some Chinese restaurant that Nya talked about. After we went at Lloyd's favorite place in Ninjago: some place with comics. Zane wanted to go to the library. Jay really insisted to see a show. Kai and me didn't have any idea for where to go, even if I knew this city like in the bottom of my pocket. So, we stopped doing a picnic outside of Ninjago, but still near the city.

Lloyd and Jay decided to bring some things to play, Nya got the food with Zane and the guys let me and the spiky haired boy to choose the place. We agreed on a spot under a tree beside a little lac.

We sat on the earth, waiting for the others. It was pretty awkward, because we didn't know what to say. I was looking down, he was looking around him, bitting his lips.

"Well... I don't know if I should, but..." Kai started as he caught my attention. "Do you mind if we talk about... Your League? I haven't heard of it, even before my joi- _kidnapping_ from the League of Assassins."

"Well... This League worked on recruting young boys and youngs girls when they are eight to twelve years old."

"Why at this age?"

I did a laugh without joy. "Because it's at this age people can break easily. You imagine? Torturing a child. I've had more the white torture. Adding this to my problems of trust... But I still got some scars from physical torture."

I got up and showed my left leg.

"This one was made because I didn't want to kill my first murder."

I put my wrists in front of him.

"These are from the torture of the beginning, before they formed me."

I turned and put of my shirt to show my back.

"These are because I'd dared to stand up to my mentor. What was the punition? Tada."

I felt fingers touching my back. They were doing it fragilely and with hesitation, like if he should do that or not. Kai noticed by my expression I didn't mind, so he put his hand on one of them. The master of fire then let his finger fall along my scar. I got a freeze, but it last for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry. Even me, it wasn't that bad. I mean, the League of Assassins doesn't use white torture. And I think it is worse than physical torture."

"Don't have pity of me. I hate it. Just, think about now, we're here. Everything's right."

At what I saw over my shoulder, Kai's face darken. I didn't know why, but it was maybe about the League of Assassins.

"I was wondering..." I turned to face Kai when he spoke. "About between us... Is it just friendship or we give them reason?"

"Seriously, Kai, I don't know. I can't even read my feelings. So, it's just all fuzzy."

"I can maybe help you..."

"What are you-"

He cut me off as his face was at ten centimeters at mine. Kai had put his hand on my chest. The spiky haired boy looked at my lips before looking in my eyes. I blushed very hard as I met his amber eyes of his. He closed his eyes and kissed me. At first, I was surprised. Then, I let myself fall into his kiss and closed my eyes too. I put my hand behind his head while the red ninja wrapped his arms around my neck. We took our breath for a second before kissing again. I could feel his warm body on mine. His lips were warm and delicious. I felt his breathing on my face. His arms were squeezing harder around my neck. The thing was, we couldn't enjoy that moment because we heard:

"HA! Here's the proof!"

Lloyd and Jay had arrived, but not Zane and Kai's sister. Jay was grinning, showing all his white teeth. Lloyd, him, was looking at me straight in the eyes. His look was saying "Told ya." He was smiling at us with that smile I just knew so well, his amused smile.

Kai and me were blushing and were turning into tomatos. After all, I couldn't help by smile back at my so-called bro.

"Can't wait to tell Nya what we've seen!"

 **Well, I did from Cole's point of view this time. And it was a bit different from my first story. But I love how it turns out!**

 **See ya next time**

 **MissPurple**


	9. Chapter 9: Blackout and Change

**Chapter 9 here we are. At one o' clock.**

Kai P.O.V.

Now, things were different with the black ninja like sitting on the sofa with him. My arm wrapped around his neck and Cole's head resting on my shoulder. Kissing at some moments. saying sweet things to the other. Just resting peacefully together as boyfriends.

The only moment awkward was when Jay'd told Nya at the picnic the moment we kissed. It was pretty embarrassing, but funny also to hear how the blue ninja explained what he saw.

Now, we were sharing the same bed. It was the first night I cuddled with someone. It felt awesome. For the first time, Cole immediately fell asleep. It was beautiful to see him so peaceful. I was glad he didn't go outside this night when I woke up the next day.

I shook him a bit to wake my boyfriend up. He groaned a bit and squeezed my arms harder.

"Hey. Hey, wake up babe."

"Let me sleep. 'Haven't sleep that well for days."

"Well, you don't want to miss breakfast, don't you?"

He grinned and opened his eyes. His look fell on me. I smiled back as he said:

"Let's do this. Let's eat."

We stood up on the floor. We walked beside each other direction kitchen. I wrapped my arm around his waist and put him closer. He put his head on my shoulder. We were heading at the kitchen like that, totally happy.

When we arrived, Zane was already cooking. He was doing eggs and bacons for everyone. Nya and Jay were talking about some stuff I didn't want to hear. Lloyd was helping Zane with the breakfast. He smiled at us when the blond saw us enter. Sensei Wu was probably in his room, meditating or drinking tea.

"Hello Cole and Kai."

"Hi Zane." The one beside me said. "How are ya doing?"

"Fine. I'm doing bacons and eggs."

"Yeah. It's smells good."

"Thank you."

"Hey, little buddy." I said to Lloyd as Cole got a conversation with the nindroid.

"Hey Kai. How was your night?" He said, derisive.

"It was actually pretty good-"

"No, perfect." My boyfriend contradicted me.

"Yeah, perfect." I smiled softly at him.

He smiled back, shyly, and turned his head toward Zane. I did same with Lloyd and I could see a light from the green ninja's eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"I'm glad your together. To be honest, I take it more personally, because Cole's like a big brother for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he had always been there for me."

"You hear that, babe? You're like a big brother to Lloyd."

"Awww that's sweet. I'll be honored to call you my little brother." The dark haired boy answered.

Suddenly, Zane started trembling. We just stared at him worriedly. Then, the ice ninja said:

"Jay, deactivate me. The virus..."

This one got up quickly and used his powers on the nindroid. The problem was, Jay did more than that. The lights closed and I felt like the Bounty had stopped moving.

"Shit!" This confirmed my supicions.

Cole took Lloyd by his arm to go outside. I followed them and asked:

"What was that?"

"Jay caused a blackout in all the Bounty." Cole responded me.

Lloyd already knew what to do. They were a such an amazing team. Lloyd concentrated, as well for my soul mate. And I understood what they were going to. Using the earth to weaken the fall of the flying boat instead of letting it crashes.

After a while, we were on the ground. Jay was trying to fix the Bounty. Nya was somewhere in the boat. Cole was with Lloyd telling Sensei what happened. Zane was out. For me, I was looking around if they weren't things that fell off or something. But I'd someone I didn't expect to see.

Jeanne was standing at five meters from me. She was looking at me straight in the eyes. I was wondering what she was doing here when she opened her mouth.

"Hello Kai."

"Hello Jeanne."

"I guess all is doing well."

"Yes." I was nervous for the first time. Never in front of Lord Garmadon or Jeanne I was nervous, because I was doubting about the consequences.

"Perfect. Chief had done a change."

"What?"

"Your time have shorten. You're at your second week, so it would be next week."

"But, why?"

"It is what Chief wants."

"Kai? Where are you?" We heard both. For a moment, the voice caught her attention and mine, but she quickly looked at me.

"Go find them. But, don't forget the consequences."

And then, she walked away.


	10. Chapter 10: Skylor's Friendly Tournament

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating soon, I'd got a rush on a book series and about drawing manga. Actually, I'm trying to do a little story about my drawings, but it's not the best, even if my friends always tell me it's very good. Like one of them would say: "It's fucking nice!" Well, here's the chapter!**

 **Do not own it**

Kai P.O.V.

I was all shaken. About two days, Jeanne told me the change. I totally forgot about the mission by being totally focused on my beautiful boyfriend. So, I just went to the bounty, where Jay was trying to fix the ship. I didn't want to, but I went in my bubble, away from the others. I didn't want anyone and just wanted to think about it. There was only one problem. I couldn't do _anything_ about this.

So, yesterday, I spent the day in my bedroom. I only went out when we ate, but I stayed there all day. I think the ninja went somewhere out, living me there. They only arrived at five o'clock for supper. They were in their ninja gi, but I didn't care what they had done. I just wanted to go to bed and forget all about the stupid mission. Cole joined me later in the night. I was that annoyedthat I didn't want the earth ninja to sleep with me. He looked like hurt, but didn't say anything. So, that night, we slept in our own bed.

In the morning, when I woke up, Cole wasn't in his bed. I felt away better at this moment and I regret I didn't sleep with him, because I missed his warm presence around me and his soft kisses on my forehead. I got up, walked to the kitchen and hoped to see everyone there. As I expected, everyone was here, in their ninja gi.

"What is going here?" I asked curiously at my boyfriend.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. Doing well?"

"Yep. I'm better. So... What's going on?"

"We are doing breakfast." Cole said slowly as he put his arm around my waist. He kissed me before going back to the subject. "After, we're going to training. Now, it is our powers."

"Hmm?"

"One week is the skills and techniques, the other is our powers." Lloyd answered.

"We are going to a friend's place. She's doing like a little friendly tournament." My sister added.

"Yeah! It's full cool!" I heard Jay's joyful voice.

"You missed something yesterday." I met emerald eyes staring at me.

"Oh yeah? Like you, using your powers?"

"If I can, yes. No one uses his elemental powers like Cole." The nindroid said.

"Really?"

"Really!" Lloyd laughed as he said that. I didn't really understand why, but anyway.

"Go change yourself, we're going after breakfast."

* * *

"Hey! How are ya doing guys?"

"Fine Skylor. Oh, I love your new ninja gi."

"Thanks Nya!"

At my right, Lloyd whispered:

"Girl's conversation."

"Yeeeaahh..."

"Hey! You're new, you."

"Yep." I bit my lips. I didn't know who was that Skylor girl.

"My name is Skylor, master of Amber."

"Kai, master of Fire."

The girl had red hair in a ponytail. Her ninja gi was yellow. Her eyes were blue sapphire. Her smile looked like amused. She seemed confiant and independent.

She put her hand like to do a handshaking, but I refused. I knew what were the powers of the masters of Amber. They could copy the elemental powers from anybody they touched.

My move made her frowned and seemed vexed.

"Oh, sorry didn't tell you sooner, but my brother, Kai, had been kidnapped from the _League_."

"Oh! Okay. Well, you don't have to doubt about me. I'm not going to use your powers against you, it's just for practice. Like if you can fight someone with the some element."

"Oh... Hum, okay." I touched her hand and felt a sensation running through my veins all over my body. It must be what she was doing.

"Welcome Kai! Here's the rules." The red haired girl said with a big smile. "Rule number one, you can use only your powers and some techniques of fight. Rule number two, do not cheat, even if I can't see how you could cheat. Rule number three, do not kill anyone. It is a friendly tournament. We don't want to end up with died people. Get it all?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's do this!"

* * *

"Never I've used my powers that much! This exercice drains all your energy!" I said as we arrived at the bounty, where Wu and Misako were drinking tea.

"Yeah, that's it, complain about everything! It's not you who the master of earth had been woken up at six o'clock every day from the very first day!" Jay yelled behind me.

"Sorry." I yawned. I could feel my eyes closing slowly.

"C'mon, will you eat or do you want to go to sleep?" My boyfriend asked. He had wrapped his arm around my waist and we were on the sofa. My head was resting on his shoulder.

"What?! He can go to sleep and not me?!"

"Calm down Jay! It is not the same thing! It's the first time for Kai!" Lloyd yelled.

"What about my first time?!"

"Kai had been with the League!"

"I was a poor thief! It wasn't the kind of thing I was doing!"

"Jay, stop it." And there's the moment when Cole became within a second all serious and stoic. It freaks me out, because he doesn't tell someone or his face doesn't show it.

"Okay Cole..."

"Well?"

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep." I yawned, again.

"Kay, I'm here for anything. You just have to call my name."

"Mkay..."

"Come on. You're really tired."


	11. Chapter 11: Mission Goes Wrong

**Hey. Here's chapter 11. Yeah. Well... That's it... SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! DON'T GET MAD AT ME PLEASE!**

 **Don't own it.**

Cole P.O.V.

We were all relaxing a bit. Wednesday was our resting day. So, Zane's meditating, Jay's with the master of water doing whatever they did, Lloyd's like with his mother and Kai and I were outside.

The void at our feet, we were looking at the landscape. We were holding hands, his head on my shoulder.

Never my life had been that great. Kai was able to clean my mind from the dark memories. I hadn't tell anyone, but before, I had nightmares about the League. And now, they were just gone. I was looking my life from a different angle. All seemed more brighter.

Kai had met some friends of ours. Well, "friends." We didn't see them much, but it was always good to met them at the tournament. It was only skylor who Kai seemed to not appreciate. I didn't know why, but it was him.

"Habitually, what do you do?"

"Hum... Reading and drawing."

"Yeah. You have a lot of drawings."

"It's like a way to escape the reality, you know. Getting lost in what you're doing and just forget all the problems."

"I can tell my way to escape is you."

I blushed at his sentence. I didn't expect that.

"What? I couldn't do that back there!"

"No, it's okay. You're such a romantic boy."

"Too long."

"Okay.. Hum..." I thounght a bit before responding: "Lover boy?"

"Better. And you're my sweet cake."

"Sweet cake? Does that have any ways to do with my interest with cakes?"

"Maybe..?" The spiky haired boy blushed.

"Well, I like it."

"Boys? Come here! Nya needs all of you."

"Coming."

When we arrived, the others were already here. Nya was standung over the computer. It was showing pictures about things happening in the city.

"Cole, there's a fire at a building and the museum have been stolen again." Nya told me.

"Well, Nya, Zane and... Kai, you're going to the fire. The rest, we're going after the thieves."

"Ha ha.. A thief who is chasing thieves, hilarous." Jay said. I looked at him straight in his eyes with all the seriousness I had. He just had a nervous laugh, before stopping.

"Okay, so, let's go!"

As we went outside, I got my boyfriend apart the others to tell him it would be alright.

"I'm just not sure about this. And if I'll fucked up?"

"You won't, I know it. I believe in you."

"Thanks Cole. Good luck!"

"Good luck at you too." I kissed him before going at the opposite direction.

* * *

Kai P.O.V.

Nya was spraying the building with water while me and Zane went inside to get people out of there. I could say it was doing pretty much well, only at just one moment.

I was reaching toward a little girl who was in her room. All was okay until I froze. I knew there was something that would happen, but I didn't know exactly what. I got myself distracted by the girl's cries and went to save her. I was at one or two meters from the doorstep, then I saw someone at the corner of my eye. I turned slowly my head, then staring at the person.

"Well well. Looks like you don't need any mask or anything. Well, that doesn't surprise me, you're the master of Fire."

"I couldn't say the contrary, _Heather_."

"You're not happy to see an old friend?" She asked innocently.

"What do you want? Don't you see I'm on a mission?" I asked annoyed by her behavior.

"Whatever. I just wanted to warn you about something."

"In the middle of a fire?!"

"Listen, the League would do anything to get _them._ "

"What do you mean? They don't trust me?"

"They think you get yourself brainwashed by their friendship and love and all. They doubt about you and even if you do complete this one, you won't have any mission all during this year."

"Why do you tell me that?" I asked even if I knew the answer that will come.

"You know exactly I was taken against my own, I didn't have any choice. Seeing you getting almost a normal life makes me feel like I need to help you."

"Just wanted to be sure."

"Until then, get lost."

Then I heard a crack above my head and I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, I was outside the building. Far from me, Zane, Nya, the other ninja and... Cole were speaking together. I noticed people everywhere, trying to know what happened or what will happen. When the dark haired boy saw me waking up, he went fast to me, looking angry.

"What happened to you?!"

"What?"

"Don't play the innocent, Kai! Tell me what happened!"

"Whoa! Calm down. Cole, I'm sorry..."

"How can I calm down? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"But I'm alive."

"You've got a concussion."

"Oh. That's why my head hurts."

The beautiful man standing in front of me sighed. He looked back at the others, before meeting my eyes once again. This time, I saw no sign of an angry and agitated boyfriend.

"Come here." I said.

The earth ninja came closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I felt strong hands around mine as I let my head falling on shaggy black hair. Cole whispered something that I could not hear it.

"Don't ever do that again. You scared me."

I laughed a bit at my boyfriend sentence.

"I won't. I promise."

 **Ooooh! Drew Heather is one of the assassins of the League of Lord Garmadon... I couldn't just let her in one story. She deserves more. Well, I hope Ella'll get into a story soon... Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **MissPurple**


	12. Chapter 12: The Nightmare

**Hey guys! I know I'm not updating often, but sometimes I've got a rush and I'm trying to know what else I wanted to write. I still need some chapters before the end which is already written, soooo... I'm very excited about it! Also, I began to read some stories about ROTBTD (Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons) and I could write some stories about it. But anyway, here's the chapter!**

 **Don't own it, you know it.**

Kai P.O.V.

 _All was dark. I couldn't see anything. I could feel chains on my wrists, holding me close to the wall behind me. I was on my knees on the ground, my face all bloody. The smell in the air was like one in a scary hospital for mad people. The place I was in made me feel scared and afraid. After some time, I realized it was where I woke up after my kidnapping from the League._

 _My eyes widened at the realization. I didn't know how I got there or even if I was dreaming, but I didn't care. It was just I was back at the League, reality or not. I didn't want to be there anymore. I'd found a new family with the Ninja. With Cole. Something that the League couldn't give me. Jeanne and Garmadon always said we were watching our back like a team, but they clearly made themselves clear that if anyone would betray them, they would be found and they would have the worst sentence before going to the League again. Like Heather said: "You cannot escape the fate the League has written at your place. You're its property, you need to obey to them, no matter what."_

 _I tried to move to find something that would help me. There was nothing here, but I kept searching until the lights went on. I was blind the bright light above me and it taked some time to get my eyes use to the white light. In front of me stood Jeanne with Garmadon. They were looking at me without showing any emotions. Then, when the woman spoke, her voice seemed very distant._

 _"Kai. You have proven yourself as a traitor. You failed the mission we gave to you and then you joined the Ninja. You need to be punish."_

 _Then I realize the room was more bigger than I thought. Everyone in the League was watching me, waiting to see me suffer._

 _"Only, traitors have a special treatment. Nothing compared at what we are doing normally. We prefer to... Hit the traitors emotionally."_

 _Without letting me understanding correctly the assassin, she moved to the right. My eyes went wide as I discovered my boyfriend all bloody on the ground._

 _"COLE! LET HIM GO!"_

 _"Now now, we won't give away such a beautiful boy now. We haven't seen you suffer."_

 _"PLEASE! LET HIM GO! COLE!"_

 _"Watch him carefully, because it could be the last time you see him alive." Garmadon said codly._

 _I couldn't stand seeing him being beaten up or even the sounds. But I couldn't look away. I felt water coming up in my eyes as I watch it. Each time she hit him, I could feel the hit me too. I didn't stop pleading them to let him go, to stop hurting him. Jeanne stopped, leaving her own son bleeding to death on the floor._

 _I didn't know how, but I didn't feel anymore the chains so I went by his side, hugging him in my arms. I tried to stop the bleeding, but he already lost much blood. His beautiful eyes were slowly closing._

 _"No no no no... Stay awake... Stay awake! Stay with me, Cole! Don't leave me! You're more stronger than this! Stay with me, Cole..." My voice broke when I whispered his name for the second time._

 _"You're such a fool." I heard behind me. I could sense Garmadon coming toward me, leaning on me and whispering in my ear: "It's because of you if he's dying. You should have obey."_

 _"Y-You're just going to-to kill h-him?"_

 _"Yes, we still have my son, remember?"_

 _"Y-You monster."_

 _"Show me some respect, boy. Don't forget you're the property of the League. You're our. You're_ mine _."_

 _Suddenly, Cole's eyes went open. He looked at me straight in the eyes, keeping repeating me my name._

 _"Kai."_

 _"Kai."_

 _"Kai!"_

 _"Kai!"_

 _"KAI!"_

* * *

I woke up in our bed, all sweaty. Cole was standing beside me. He was looking at me worriedly, but at least he was fine. I looked around, staring at each details of our room and trying to see any presence of them. They weren't there. It was just a bad dream. A nightmare. I sighed, glad it was not the reality. I turned myself at my boyfriend, who was still looking at me with worried emerald eyes. I pulled him into a hug and whispered:

"Thank God. You're okay."

"Of course I am. Otherwise, I couldn't say the same for you. Tell me what happen."

"I doesn't matter-"

"Talk help sometimes."

I stared uncertainly at Cole, then I sighed. I didn't k ow if I was going to tell him the hole truth. I guessed I wasn't ready, but one day he will know it.

"It-it was... At my kidnapping." Oh God. I wasn't going to tell the truth even if I should. "But this time, I-I don't know w-why, but... But you were the-there. Oh God." My voice cracked. "You don't know... You _cannot_ know what they have done to you. I-It was at the end... Y-You were b-bleeding to death a-and I-I couldn't do _anything_ to help you. I-It was..."

"Shhh." Cole pulled me closer to him. I could feel his chest was warm against mine. "It's okay. We're okay. I'm okay. I'm here and nowhere else. I won't leave you."

It was feeling good to be in his arms. I was getting calmer and sleepy. I let myself going to sleep in his arms, without fearing to have a nightmanre again. I was safe as long as I was with the earth ninja by me side. Nothing felt better than this moment. He seemed wide awake after this, at the opposite to me who was getting sleepy in his arms. Cole was whispering sweet things in my ear, inciting me to sleep. And it was what I did. After, I got a dreamless night.


	13. Chapter 13: First Fight

**Hey guys. Again, sorry about not updating yet, but things are running in my life... I had a poem to memorize in French, auditions for a play, a big exam of math, etc. Well, you have a chapter, so we shall get to it, right? Hope you'll enjoy!**

 **DOI**

Lloyd P.O.V.

Today, it was pretty embarrassing. Cole and Kai had their first fight together. Yep. The first one. And it wasn't pretty.

Jay was sitting on the sofa with his girlfriend, far away from me. They were trying to get to an other subject, but it was that awkward that they didn't know what to say. Zane was a bit off at the situation. I didn't know why. Maybe because he didn't really understand the situation or he was talking to P.I.X.A.L. in some way or another. Wu and my mother were doing some adult's stuff. I was standing at the doorframe, looking at the direction Cole went.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey boys, you're back. How it was going?" Nya asked as she us in the living room._

 _"Well... Good." I decided to say. Cole was a bit quiet and I understood why._

 _"Great! I'm preparing the dinner, it will be ready soon."_

 _Kai had joined Cole by his side. His arms were wrapped around the master of earth. His eyebrows were frowning in confusion. They were whispering and I couldn't really understand what they were saying. Only, at the way Cole's face tightened, I knew it wouldn't end well. Even before that, those situations always made my brother more colder, making his bright smile disappearing._

 _I could only hear some words like: "You... Okay?... Can tell me... Trust..." and from the dark haired boy: "Fine... Don't worry..."_

 _Oh God. Kai may be his boyfriend, but he didn't know Cole well as me. And I knew what would happen, so I decided to interfere._

 _"Kai, you should stop asking questions. Cole's okay, just..." I tried to find an alternative to this. "Hum... It hadn't went like what our leader expected."_

 _"And what happened?"_

 _"Hum..."_

 _For being honest, Sensei Wu had given us a different mission. It didn't end up well and Jay and I saw the dark side of our leader at the surface. Never we ever saw that before, even after what the earth master had said. It was horrible, blood everywhere..._

 _"Well?"_

 _Nya was watching us like a tennis game. At the contrary, Jay was nervous, looking down. He was biting his lips and seemed to crack sooner. Oh I swear if he does..._

 _"WeencounteredanallyoftheoldLeagueofColeandhe-" Jay said before putting a hand on his mouth. He was looking at me, terrified, while I gave him the Death Glare._

 _"WHAT?"_

 _"I said to you to not to worry about me." Cole replied coldly._

 _"Do not worry about you? Are you crazy?! You could have get hurt! I knew you shouldn't-"_

 _"HEY! I chose to go on this mission! I chose to be the leader on this team! It's my duty to be on dangerous missions! Even if you're my boyfriend, you can't control every single detail of my life!"_

 _"Don't you get it? I'm worrying about you! If only you could understand that people care about you-"_

 _"I know that! But I can do my decisions all by myself!"_

 _"Your decisions always involve getting you hurt or something like that! I can't stand to see you doing this again!"_

 _"How do you know about what happened? At what I remember, you weren't there!"_

 _"Well I wish I would have!"_

 _"Guys, you should calm down-"_

 _"I didn't want you to get hurt!"_

 _"AH AH! How IRONIC it is! You can protect me, but I can't?"_

 _"It wasn't what I mean! Remember last time-"_

 _"I'm not weak as you think! I can easily defend myself!"_

 _"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! This time, I had to kill. Did you hear me? FUCKING KILL!"_

 _"Cole, please-"_

 _"YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO AVOID HAVING BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS! I DON'T HAVE THAT CHANCE!"_

 _I noticed that the dark haired boy was now crying. Never we went that far. I remembered the last time we saw an ally to the League, he had to kill to get us free. We went to the same conversation, but never he said that._

 _Kai calmed down a bit. The master of fire tried to reach his boyfriend and said:_

 _"Cole, sweet cake, I didn't know... Please, let me take the burden with you. We're here for you-"_

 _"Don't fucking touch me." Cole was unstable. In a few seconds, I knew he would explode and do things he won't do in real. And he clearly understood that. "S'cuse me, I'm..." When he passed by my side, he looked straight in my eyes and said: "Don't follow me." Then, he left._

 _The spiky haired boy was shaken. He hadn't expected that. Of course! All of us did5 expect that. He frowned a bit before whispering:_

 _"I-I... I need some time alone. Don't wait for me for dinner." And then he left too, leaving all of us in a perfect confusion. I was the only one who managed to say:_

 _"Jay, I swear to God, I'll kill you."_

* * *

Kai P.O.V.

The others were inthe living room, while I was in our room. I was thinking about our fight and couldn't help but notice some little things. _"You still have the chance to avoid having blood on your hands!"_ At a some point, it was true. Yes, I had killed people in my life, but not as much as my sweet cake.

At a moment, I needed some air, so I went on the deck. I was expecting to see him there, but he wasn't. I knew he would be on the Bounty, because he couldn't have jump off and land on the ground without hurting himself. Yet, there were things I didn't know about the Ninja there's have. Maybe he got a dragon like Lloyd could do.

"Where are you, Cole?" I sighed before I heard behind me:

"Over here."

The black ninja was on the rooftop. His head rested on his arms which were on his knees. His beautiful eyes weren't anymore in tears. His shaggy hair were all messed up, like every morning.

I managed to get on the roof with difficulty. I didn't know how he got there, but he did. I hesitated about getting near him, but before I could do anything, the master of Earth got up and gave me a tight hug. At first, I was shocked, then I gave him back his embrace.

"Feeling better?"

I felt a small nod from his part.

"Want to go inside?"

"Hmmp."

"Do I take that for a no?"

Another small nod.

"Want to stay here?"

Small nod.

"Okay then."

We sat back. Cole decided to lean on my lap. I watched him getting sleepy. I gave him a small kiss on his forehead before he went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Hum Surprise?

**Oh my god... I really sorry I haven't update soon. I was too busy drawing, listening Fairy Tail, doing my homeworks, learning my text for my future play... Anyway, this is a double update, so, hope you'll enjoy!**

 **DOI**

Cole P.O.V.

The others were like in the living room, certainly watching the TV. Me, instead of that, I was searching for some informations about the League of Lotus.

From what happened last time we went in a mission, it was pretty obvious that the League had more sources than we thought. In the past, we had stopped assassins, thieves, drugs dealer, etc. And yet, we still didn't know at who will be our next enemy. And it seemed like the list never ended. More people who are killing. More children who are getting into a fate they don't want.

Remembering the League made me kind of cold. All that time, trapped in their Hell. Only, I couldn't really say that I wish never of this happened, because I could have not met Kai, Lloyd or any of my teammates.

I was searching on the files that I had when my boyfriend came into the room. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I felt his chin resting on my head. I didn't stop working, but I got a little attention to Kai.

"Whataya doing?"

"Some search."

"About what?" He took the sheet that I was looking for. The one where we could see the info about some meeting with a code.

"So, the League huh?"

"Yes, it can't be good that they had that much allies. There're even some we didn't know about!"

"Yeah... Hey! Did you ever think if the League of Assassins were their allies too?"

"I doubted it at first, but I couldn't find anything about it."

"But it would more than normal that the two most dangerous Leagues work together to defeat the heroes and get the city for themselves." At the end, Kai took a little air annoying, like if he was saying : _Same old thing. Can't a villain have anything than take control of the world?_

I laughed a bit before saying: "Yeah, it makes sense."

"I'm a genius."

"Oh, you are?"

"Of course I am! I'm extremely intelligent."

"Not more than Zane."

"Well Zane is a Nindroid."

"I know, but he is part of the team, like you. And making him a Nindroid helps him to be more intelligent."

"Are you saying that I am not?" Kai took an air too dramatic. He had a hand put on his chest, the mouth opened and the eyes a little bit too widened, which made Kai a bit scary and funny.

"No, of course not. You're the most intelligent person I've ever met... After Zane."

"I had to admit it, but _Touché_." He leaned over to give me a soft kiss on the lips.

I turned to face him and I leaned closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He pulled me and I couldn't say I was not disappointed.

"Come on, the others are waiting for you."

"Why?" I asked with confusion.

"You'll see." It was all the fire ninja replied, but he seemed nervous.

* * *

"Kai, why is it dark here?" I was really confused. What was happening?

"Don't worry." My boyfriend said.

I span on myself, trying to find him in the dark, but I didn't see him anywhere.

I used to be afraid pf the dark, especially after my experience in my old League. I wasn't able to sleep, because I was doing nightmares each night. Still, the day I was completely indifferent. Back there, I learned how to survive and I believed before that killing the entire League would free me. I was right, but it only tainted my heart with darkness. Only, my meeting with Kai and falling for this handsome boy changed me.

"Hey, where is the light switch?" A voice whispered which was very familiar.

"Seriously? Who chose Jay to turne up the lights?!" Well, definitely Lloyd. That was totally weird. They were trying to pull up a surprise?

"Hey! It's not my fault! I just don't find it- WHOA! ... Hum, I landed on something soft."

I walked towards the light switch. I knew this place better than the others. I'm surprise Jay didn't. I turned on the lights and stared at the others, holding gifts and balloons. Something was under the butt of the blue ninja, something that I could say was a birthday cake. It was _mine_.

I totally forgot it was my birthday! All those events had kept me busy and I didn't even notice.

"JAY!" Lloyd yelled.

The face of Lloyd was showing anger towards our brother, while Jay was trying to remove all the garniture and his face was nervous, Kai's face was showing annoyance, Zane was standing behind Lloyd, disappointed, and Nya was facepalming herself, totally shamed by her boyfriend. A small amused smile crossed my face and I asked :

"Sooo, what was happening here?" Even if it was obvious what they were doing.

All of my friends and my boyfriend turned slowly to face me and Lloyd was the only one who answered me.

"Hum... It was supposed to be... A surprise?"

"I see that. Anyway, stop with all your faces and let's get at what you were planning before Jay messed up!"

Jay blushed and tried to hide behind Nya. Lloyd cheered up and screamed :

"Yeah! Let's celebrate our leader's birthday!"

* * *

The evening went as great as cake. Playing truth or dare was pretty funny and we got to learn some secrets about the others. Well, not much, because we're all brothers. After, Jay and Zane went to the kitchen to bake another cake. While they were doing this, Nya told me how Lloyd and Kai wanted my birthday to be perfect. The three of us blushed. Kai and Lloyd because Nya just told me how much they care about me and for my case, because I was glad they'll do anything for me. After eating the cake, the guys wanted to do a movie night. So, we watched a bunch of Disney movies, by the insistence of Jay. He told us that Kai hadn't saw those movies and they were important things in our childhood. That fact convinced all of us, except Kai, of course. When it was around 11h30 pm, the others had fallen asleep.

Nya was sleeping softly in the arms of Jay, who was holding her tightly. Lloyd was taking most of the place on the couch, doing the starfish. Zane was the one who wasn't taking much place, between Nya and Jay and Lloyd. Kai was the only one who was awake, but was falling asleep too.

I turned off the TV, and I looked down when I felt Kai's head falling on my lap. His face was peaceful and he was looking at me adorably. I couldn't help but play with his spiky hear.

"So? Did you like it?" He mumbled, half-asleep.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Your birthday, did you like it?"

"Yes, do not worry, it was incredible. Now, you should sleep."

"I'm not even ti-" The red ninja yawned before finishing his sentence. "-red."

"Yes you are." I said, amused. "Now, let's sleep. I'll be there."

"M'kay..."

I smiled as I watched Kai closed his eyes. I did the same and I let myself fall into the arms of Morpheus.


	15. Chapter 15: Last Chapter

**Sooo, this is a double update... Anyway, I've had this idea from the very beginning. Even when I was writing "A Ghostly Help." And I hadn't stopped update it to ameliorate it. Because it is "The Chapter."**

 **Well, don't own it.**

Kai P.O.V.

At five o'clock, our Leader woke us up. I'd gotten this into an habit. Only, I didn't have much time before going to bed with my boyfriend. And well, it was getting on my nerves. Cole took his duty too much seriously, but he noticed that something was off with me, so he got the best idea ever. Tonight, we were going in Ninjago. Jay and Nya went alone at a restaurant, like a date. I'm happy for her. It's maybe because it enjoys me to see the one around me happy too. Lloyd and Zane went to a library, while me and Cole went somewhere he wanted to bring me a long time ago.

I hadn't heard any sign from the League of Assassins, not since the Bounty's blackout made by Jay. I was nervous, because they never were that silent. It wasn't how they do things. So, actually, it could only mean one thing, they'd changed things from the original plan.

Cole had talked about this place often. He said that it was somewhere in the wild, but near the city. We passed through the forest to arrive at a cliff. I stopped walking as I watched my lover going and sitting at the edge. He turned his head and smiled at me warmly. I smiled back and went at his side. When I arrived by his side, he was looking up at the stars. I looked at them, they were shining of thousand fire in the night sky. After a quiet moment of silence, I said:

"The stars are beautiful tonight. We can't see that in the city of Ninjago."

"They're beautiful like you."

"You are too, babe."

"Stop being ridiculous." He said, amused.

"Yeah, yeah. Admit it, you like me even if I'm ridiculous."

"Yeah, I couldn't live without you."

"Same for me."

I felt my cheeks burning. I didn't know why I was blushing, maybe because he was always so cute. We stayed in silence for a while before the green eyed boy said:

"You know what? Since you're in my life, I'm feeling more alive. Since the disappearance of my mother, the murder of my dad, my runaway while I have to kill to survive, I hadn't felt something like that. Something that strong. You've illuminate my heart, Kai."

I blushed again and looked at him. Cole was already looking at me, with his magnificent emerald eyes which shone. I looked down and met his eyes again and asked:

"When did you find this place?"

"After my runaway from the League. This place was like my moment of peace. Where I could forget all my problems, all the blood on my hands." He smiled softly at me.

I smiled back, but a thought just kept coming through my head. We were at the limit date of the mission. I was supposed to bring them tonight, but I wasn't and I knew they will come even if I didn't complete the mission. My smile faded and I looked down at my knees. It was just ruining our date.

All day, I'd been thinking about that. About what would I do. About the punition I will get if they'll bring us at the monastery. About the hurt look in their eyes. About the monster they will make from my soul mate. About the way they will break Lloyd and Cole. About their destiny.

"What's wrong?" I felt his fingers touching my chin as he turned my head to watch him in the eyes, worrying. The eyes I couldn't resist. The one that made me paralazing when I met them. I avoided looking at him, which worried him more. "You know you can tell me, I'm your boyfriend."

"It's too complicate. I can't-"

"What is it? I won't judge you. Is it about Jay and Nya dating?" He said, amused.

"No, it's something more... important."

My boyfriend waited for me to continue. I opened my mouth, but I was cut off by a female voice.

"Well well. I think you've mistaken the date. It is today."

My eyes widened. No! Not now!

Cole stood up and he was between Jeanne and me. He was looking sometimes at me worriedly, but when his attention was on her, he was totally serious and stoic.

"Who are you? And what are you talking about?"

"Oh! I notice Kai didn't tell you anything. Well, it's normal or else he would if he loves you really."

"What? I don't understand. Why Kai is involve with this? Kai, you know this woman?"

"Of course! He knows me! He's part of the League of Assassin of our Chief, Lord Garmadon."

The dark haired boy blinked. He then turned his head slowly in confusion at me. I could see him frowned.

"Is that true?" I could recognize in his beautiful eyes the hurt.

"I... I was about to tell you, but..." I couldn't say a sentence clearly. I was in shock by the presence of Jeanne.

"Oh, yeah? When Kai? When did you plan to tell him that you were an assassin like him? When did you plan on telling him that his mother is alive?"

"... What? No... That... T-That _cannot_ be true-" He seemed for a moment distabilized.

"I'm not lying like your boyfriend here. **I'm** your mother."

Now I knew what they were planning. In some way, Garmadon had known I couldn't accomplish that mission the moment I spent days and days with them. Jeanne had known that I would have fall for her son. She knew me too well. I know what Garmadon would have said if it was somebody else. "This type of mission is one of the most difficult. If you think infiltrate completely is easy, then you're wrong. The more you pass time with your enemies, the more you can change your mind." They wanted me to pay to have changed my side.

I could see pity in the eyes of my lover. Then, he looked down, like all the time he planned something. I never liked his plans, Cole always put himself in danger at our place. After a while, his beautiful eyes met mine and he smiled sadly at me. The dark haired boy took a deep breath and said:

"I-I... I will take the place of Kai in the League." He said without breaking our eye contact.

"You want us to give our best assassin-"

"You are getting me only if you'll free him." Cole said coldly, but without showing it in his eyes. It was more sympathy. He then turned his head toward his mother and added: "And I'm better. I've been trained by the League of the Lotus before joining Wu. Deal?"

After a few seconds of hesitation, she responded: "Deal."

"Okay, so... Can you let me five minutes to say my goodbyes?"

"Only three minutes."

"Sure."

She left us on the cliff. My head wasn't stopping thinking as Cole came closer to me. He slowly took my hands in his.

"Why? Why have you... I don't understand-"

"Kai, you should know me." He looked up at me."It's pretty hard to get mad at you. Even if I get mad, I can forgive you pretty quickly. And this... This isn't what you wanted. You've been kidnapped, and you couldn't do anything but obey. Am I right?" He said that all slow and taking his time.

I blinked, because it was like Cole had travelled my memories within five seconds.

"Y-Yes, It is true."

"Then, you deserve a better life."

"But, but... you too need... deserve..." I didn't notice tears were running down on my cheeks. "You've been through Hell from your old League, you can't go there! I know what they are capable of! You can't... And about everyone? Jay, Nya, Lloyd, everyone? They'll be devastated! Lloyd! You're like a big brother for him! Jay is your bro! And me... What will happen to me when they will discover? Will they forgive me?"

He smiled sadly, took me and hugged me. I was prisoner of his arms, but I didn't care. I passed my arms around his waist and I burried my face in his shoulder. I let the tears dropped on my face.

"I'm sure they will." He whispered in my ear. "Don't worry."

Cole took my face in his hands and wiped a tear on my left cheek. The tears were always falling, but my lover made me feel warm. He put down a long kiss on my forehead. It was soft, warm and... I felt like I could stay forever like this. Against him, letting myself getting into an other world by his kisses. After, we were standing there, taking deep breaths, his forehead on mine. I didn't notice we were trembling. He looked up and I saw the stars in his emerald eyes.

"Don't forget, I love you."

He kissed me, for the last time, then let me go. I didn't know how he could do that, because I could barely let him go. Maybe it's because of his leader side. His stupid leader side had chosen to sacrifice himself to free me from my League. I watched him walking toward the trees. My boyfriend stopped at the edge of the forest, turned his head and I noticed a tear was running down his cheek. The half of his face was in the darkness, but that didn't prevent me to see that his beautiful eyes were all in pain and sadness. Even how much him and I wanted to, we couldn't go back in time. It was done, we couldn't break the deal. After a while, Cole said with a broken voice:

"Goodbye, Kai."

Then he disappeared, leaving me on the cliff, alone. Those words, only two words, broke my heart. I fell on my knees and cried. Thanks to the League, I'd learned to cry silentely. Never in a long time I'd let my emotions taking over. Suddenly, I felt like my heart was missing. And I knew where it was: Cole took it with him. It will always be with him, by his side. Hoping it would keep him sane.

All changed because of this mission. At first, I was living my life while being darker and colder. My assasin side faded when I met him. We'd been through so much and he became the meaning of life for me. He changed me, I couldn't deny it.

The night was beautiful, without any cloud, it wasn't cold or hot, Jay and my sister were on a romantic date and were having fun and I was free from the League for good, but I'd lost the one I love.

The End

La Fin

 **Wait, there will be, of course, a sequel. It will be called "To Fix a Broken Soul." Only, it won't appear any soon, I am doing another story about PJO, so I have to update that story too. Hope you enjoy this story!**

 **MissPurple**


End file.
